Do I?
by StarkObsessed
Summary: Sort of a song-fic. Pepper's been acting weird, and Tony decides to express his feelings through song. This is my first fic, so I don't know how itll pan out. Reviews are appreciated!


**OK! Hey all you Iron Man fans! This is my first ever fic so please don't hate me for sucking this up if I do. I didn't have a beta, so there is most likely grammar mistakes, grammatical errors, etc. This story was based off of a dream I had and inspired by Do I by Luke Bryan. **

**Disclaimer:vThe song isn't mine and neither are these characters. All people and affiliates are property of Marvel and who ever else owns Iron Man because honestly, if I owned them, why would I be posting on here? I'd have my own comic book or something! Thanks Stan Lee for starting this in the first place. And now, I present to you my story "Do I?"**

* * *

It was around 6 o'clock when pepper arrived back at the mansion. She had a very trying past few months, and she hasn't been the woman she was before. Her and Tony had been together ever since the Expo 6 months ago. Tony has noticed the changes in her; shes more reserved and he barely gets to see her anymore. The sex has basically stopped. Shes changed and acted like she doesn't wanna be around him. Tony doesn't voice these concerns, in the fear of making her run and leave him behind. He loves pepper greatly and doesn't know what to do, since he has never had a functional relationship before. Hes been planning to confront her when she comes in and now he has his chance.

As pepper throws her stuff down with a huff, she stalks into the room only to notice Tony sitting on the window sill, staring out at the setting sun.

"Pepper...We need to talk." he says quietly, not looking over at her. Shes a little startled at these words, but walks over and sits on the couch.

"Tony, I'm really tired, can this not wait-"

"No. No this cannot wait, Pepper. And since, I don't really know how to express my feelings and everything, JARVIS said I should consider it this way."

He gets up and hits a button on the touch screen panel on the wall, and music begins to play. Pepper immediately notices it as one of her favorite songs that her favorite artist sings. Tony took her to his concert last year for a sort of 'thanks for putting up with all of my bullshit over the years' present.

His deep baritone voice begins to sing the words to her, filled with emotion and confusion.

Baby, what are we becoming  
It feels just like we're always running  
Rolling through the motions everyday  
I can lean in to hold you, or act like I don't even know you  
Seems like you could care less either way  
What happened to that girl I used to know  
I just want us back to the way we were before.

At this, Pepper begins to realize the point of this whole talk.

Remember when we didn't have nothing  
But a perfect simple kind of loving  
Baby those sure were the days  
There was a time our love ran wild and free  
But now I'm second guessing everything I see

Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby  
Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy  
Do I have your love, am I still enough  
Tell me don't I, or tell me do I baby  
Give you everything that you ever wanted  
Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely  
Do I just need to give up and get on with my life  
Baby, do I

Still give you what you need  
Still take your breath away  
Or light up the spark way down deep, baby do I

Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby  
Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy  
Do I have your love, am I still enough  
Tell me don't I, or tell me do I baby  
Give you everything that you ever wanted  
Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely  
Do I just need to give up and get on with my life

Tell me baby do I get one more try  
Do I, baby do I

When he finishes, he quietly walks over and sits by Pepper.

"Look, babe, I love you more than anything. But I'm not sure you feel the same way anymore. Your never home and you act like you don't want to be around me. I don't know what to do because, frankly, I'm in virgin territory here. So, like the song, do I need to give up and get on with my life, or do you still love me as much as you did 6 months ago?"

"Tony...I'm sorry. I...I had no idea...I'm really sorry. Of course I still love you. I always have and I always will and NO you do NOT need to give up and get on with your life, as you put it. Ive just...I don't know. Ive been overwhelmed with all the changes these past few months and I didn't realize what i]I was doing to you. And I hope you can forgive me and give me a second chance. I still love you, so much."

Tony smiles that ever present loving smile he saves just for Pepper and wraps his arms around her and envelopes her in a gentle kiss. When they break apart, he looks at her with eyes full with love and compassion.

"I forgive you, and I love you too."

Then tony pulls back and looks at Pepper.

"Wait...I still turn you on don't I?" he says and waggles his eyebrows at her. Pepper laughs and draws him in for another kiss.

END

* * *

**Well...I don't know how this went, but I dreamed this one night and decided to write it and publish it. I know, I made Tony sort of an emotional spaz in this and made Pepper seem sort of like a bitch, but this is what my subconscious came up with! Let me know if it sucked completely. I'd like to know if I should consider writing more, or just sticking to admiring other peoples handy-work ;) Thanks, and criticism is appreciated!**

**Sincerily, StarkObsessed**


End file.
